Network providers (NPs) and enterprise IT departments may employ various authentication and authorization procedures to manage access to a network. Some endpoints, although known by the network providers and IT departments, may not include an agent that provides information to a policy node that manages access in the network. In these instances, while authentication and authorization of an endpoint may be performed, dynamically provisioning access for the endpoint in the network at layer three requires the policy server to learn the endpoint's IP address.